Apparatus have been known for some years that allow for the lengthening of the male sexual organ in a simple and effective manner that advantageously avoids any type of surgical operation with the discomfort that these can bring by means of the continued use of the same for a predetermined period of time.
For example, the Spanish Utility Model No ES 1 048 776 and the European Patent No EP 1 473 000 describe an apparatus to achieve the lengthening of the male organ in a progressive manner of the same type as the invention whose essential features are described and which form the preamble of Claim 1 of the invention.
However, all of the already known apparatus in the technique only allow the rotation along a single plane of the telescopic arms in regard to the base element therefore said apparatus can provide little comfort for the user whilst it is being used as it is well known that the penis is able to rotate or move along multiple planes and hence, the apparatus limits the position of the penis of the user in the apparatus.